The Brothers' Nightmare
by DonnieHeart
Summary: There's nothing worse then losing one of the people you truly care about.


**Summary: When Spike was mutated and he tried to take out Raphael's brothers, Leonardo was barely touched. Well that is going to change. Slash is coming and he is coming for Leo. Will Donnie, Raph, and Mikey lose their older brother? Read and find out. One-shot.**

 **Author's Note: This is a one-shot idea I've had for a while now and I am finally writing it. I mean in the episode Slash and Destroy Leo was barely touched while Mikey, Donnie, and even Raph got a good beating. Since Slash more or likely would of hated Leo the most, this is the story where Leo gets exactly what Slash believes he deserves after everything he believes Leo put Raph through. Okay I'm going to stop talking and let you read the story now. Enjoy! :)**

 **P.S. This is completely ignoring the fact that the Mighty Mutanimals even exist and that Slash and the turtles are on good terms.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics.**_

 **Slash's POV: (Third Person)**

He stared out at the city of New York. He was thinking about what happened, about what went wrong. He managed to beat Michelangelo and Donatello to a pulp. Although he isn't a big fan of those two, they are not the one he hates, that he despises. The one that he really wanted to cause some damage to had only received a single punch to the face. Leonardo.

 _It's Leonardo's_ _ **fault**_ _Raphael can't reach his full potential. It's Leonardo's fault for causing Raphael so much pain and misery. It's Leonardo's fault that he thinks he's better than his brothers, than_ _ **Raphael**_ _. Leonardo_ _ **holds**_ _Raphael back. Raphael doesn't_ _ **need**_ _him. Raphael will feel so much better when his brother is dead. He just doesn't realize it yet. Raphael will be thanking him and will go back to being his best friend. He just needs to dispose of Leonardo once and for all and this time, Raphael_ _ **will not**_ _interfere._

 **Raph's POV**

Raph was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He looked over at his brothers in front of the arcade game. Donnie's arm was broken, Mikey was covered in bruises, and Leo had this big black and blue spot on his face. Raph looked at his feet in guilt.

 _This was his fault. He was the one that left Spike alone in the room with a canister of mutagen. He was the one that kept venting to Spike about his brothers, which was where he got his hatred towards his brothers in the first place. His brothers were injured and almost killed because of him. This was all his_ _ **fault**_ _._

Raph had tears streaming down his face. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He came face to face with his only big brother, Leo.

 **Leo's POV**

Leo was standing there watching Mikey playing the arcade game. He glanced over at where Raph was to see him looking at the floor. Leo walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Raph looked up at him and Leo saw the tears streaming down his face. Leo sat down beside him.

"What's wrong otouto?" Leo looked at Raph with concern in his eyes.

Raph looked back down at his feet. "This is all my fault. Donnie. Mikey. You. It's all my fault."

Leo grabbed Raph's chin and turned him so he was looking at him. "Raph this was not your fault. The whole "Spike getting mutated" situation was an accident and you had no control over Spike's actions. There is nothing for you to feel sorry for or guilty over. It was Spike's fault, not yours."

Leo pulled Raph into a hug and Raph clung to him for comfort. Mikey and Donnie noticing Leo's absence walked over to them and joined the hug.

"It's okay Raph we don't blame you for this. So you shouldn't either."

They all pulled back from the hug and Raph smiled. They decided to watch a movie together.

 **Master Splinter's POV**

Master Splinter smiled. He was in the dojo meditating. He was happy to hear his sons spending time together and comforting Raphael. Master Splinter slipped back into meditation to the sound of his sons' laughter.

 _ **Time skip to tomorrow night...**_

 **Leo's POV**

Leo looked in the living room. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were watching TV and Master Splinter was meditating. Leo quietly left the lair without anyone noticing which wasn't that hard since he was the best of the four with stealth. Leo went up the nearest manhole cover and went up to the rooftops. He ran to where Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were fighting Spike by themselves without him.

Leo looked around and saw all the damage of last night. Leo's legs went numb and he fell down to his hands and knees. Tears started streaming down his face.

 _This was his fault. He left his brothers to find and retrieve that canister of mutagen. He left his brothers alone and they got the crap beat out of them. He left them alone and they were almost killed. This was his fault. This was his fault. This was all his fault. This was..._

Leo looked up at the sound of movement. Leo was being watched. He stood up and wiped the tears off his face. He grabbed one of his katana blades and got into a defensive stance. Leo sensed movement to his right and turned just in time to see a fist flying towards him. There was no time to move out of the way, all he could was take the hit. There was a lot of strength behind the punch. Leo flew off the roof and landed on another one. Leo stood up as the figure landed on the same roof. Leo came face to face with Spike.

 **Slash's POV:**

He was jumping from roof to roof thinking about how he was going to get Leonardo. But then just his luck he saw Leonardo on his hands and knees on a roof. But not just any roof. The roof where he fought Raphael and his younger brothers. Slash approached Leonardo.

 _This is where I finally get Leonardo. This is where Leonardo gets what he deserves. This is where Leonardo falls._

 **Donnie's POV:**

Donnie got up from the couch and stretched. He looked around. _Where's Leo?_ Donnie checked the dojo first since Leo spends a lot of time there. He wasn't there. Donnie then checked the next likely spot which was Leo's room. He knocked on the door, there was no response. He opened the door and glanced inside. Leo wasn't there. Donnie went back to the living room.

"Has anyone seen Leo?"

Raph and Mikey turned to him and replied at the same time, "No. Why?"

"I looked in the dojo and checked to see if he was in his room. He wasn't there. I think he might of left the lair."

"Fearless leave without sayin' anthin'? No way."

"I'm going to check where his T-phone signal is and then I'm going to go after him. You guys coming?"

Raph and Mikey looked at each other before nodding.

"Well we can't let brainiac here leave da lair by himself wit a broken arm."

All three went to Donnie's lab to find out where their big brother was.

 **Leo's POV:**

Leo looked at Spike...no Slash. He pulled out his other katana blade and got into a defensive stance again.

"What do you want Slash?!" Slash could clearly hear the anger in Leo's voice.

"What do I want? I want to help Raph reach his full potential."

Leo's glare turned to a look of confusion for a second before returning back to its original angry look. Slash gave him a smirk.

"What I mean to say is that I'm here to get rid of you."

With that said Slash charged him.

 **No One's POV:**

Slash charged at Leonardo. Leo dodged over to the left and then slashed at Slash with his sword. Slash blocked the attack with his mace. He went to knee Leo but he jumped back out of the way.

Slash was starting to get more frustrated by the minute, but he got an idea. He charged at Leonardo. Leo jumped to the side to dodge it, but Slash was expecting that and shot his hand out and got a hold of Leo's leg. Slash commenced to beat Leo on the ground. He then threw Leo across the roof.

Leo's t-phone flew out of its pocket. Leo reached for it but before he could grab it Slash crushed it with his foot.

Slash grabbed Leo by the head, lifted him up, and threw him into the wall. Slash punched Leo repeatedly in the stomach. Slash let him go and Leo collapsed to the ground on his knees and started coughing up blood. Slash grabbed Leo by the arm and twisted it until it broke. Leo bit his lip to keep his scream in check. Slash tossed Leo again and he landed on his broken arm and Leo choked out a scream. Slash walked over and stomped his weight on Leo's lower left leg breaking it. This time Leo screamed.

Slash laughed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Leo's brothers were on their way to Leo's location when they heard the scream and picked up their pace.

 **Back with Slash and Leo**

Slash picked up Leoand banged him down hard into the roof. he kept doing it over and over again until Leo was close to losing consciousness. Then Slash brought Leo close to his face and whispered.

"You will _**never**_ be able to _**hold**_ Raphael back from his true potential _**ever**_ again!" Then Slash slammed Leo's head down hard and Leo's world went black. Slash picked Leo's unconscious body up and walked over to the edge of the roof. He dangled Leo's body over the edge, holding him by the neck, preparing to drop him.

"Spike!"

Spike turned his head back to look in the direction his old name was called. Raph and his younger brothers arrived.

"Hello Raphael."

"What are ya doin' here?"

Spike turned his body so Raph, Donnie, and Mikey could see Leo and have a perfect view of what he was going to do.

Leo's brothers' eyes widened and gasped. Mikey stepped forward a little.

"Leo!"

"Spike what have ya done to Leo?!"

"I told you my name is not Spike anymore, It's Slash! And I didn't do anything to Leonardo that he didn't deserve."

"What?"

"You always complained about Leonardo to me Raphael. In your complaints I deduced that Leonardo was a horrible older brother. He held you back. He was keeping you from your true potential and I hated him for it. So I'm insuring that he cant hold you back anymore by ending him for you."

Raphael looked at Slash with horror and anger. Slash looked at Leo. "Goodbye _Fearless_!"

Donnie and Raph rushed forward. "Noooooo!" Slash dropped him. As soon as he let Leo go, however, Mikey, who came out of nowhere, tackled Leo so they both landed on the roof. Raph and Donnie came to an abrupt stop and sighed with relief while Slash stared in shock and anger.

"What?!"

Unbeknownst to all of them while Slash and Raph were talking Mikey came around to where Slash and Leo were and he was preparing to grab Leo from Slash's outstretched hand when Slash let go so he quickly dove for Leo without sparing a second. The only thing on Mikey's mind was that he had to save Leo. He had to save his oldest brother.

Slash growled and Mikey stood protectively over Leo. Donnie and Raph moved over to join him. Slash charged forward with Raph and Mikey running out to meet him. Donnie stayed back with Leo. He wouldn't be much help with a broken arm anyway. Donnie crouched down to look over Leo's injuries.

 **Donnie's POV:**

 _His lower leg is broken and so is his arm. He has a big concussion on his head and a lot of black and purple bruises. His breathing is strained so he probably has some cracked ribs and possibly a fractured or punctured lung. He might also be suffering from internal bleeding but I won't know for sure until I get him back to the lab. Leo is starting to get really pale. This isn't looking to good._

"Guys we need to get Leo back to the lair and in my lab like now!"

 **No One's POV:**

Raph and Mikey were breathing hard. Mikey was gripping his arm and Raph was putting more weight on one leg then the other. They both looked back when Donnie yelled out to them with worried faces. They turned back to Slash when they heard him chuckle.

"Well, well, well. Looks like **_Fearless_ **ain't looking too good." Slash laughed some more. Raph got angry.

"Don't ya _**eva**_ call him that!"

"Why not? You do."

"When I call him dat it's out of brotherly annoyance . When ya call him dat, it's in a sarcastic, angry, an' taunting tone. There's a difference. Besides only _**I'm**_ allowed to call him dat, ya ugly piece of turtle shell monster. (As you can see I'm not very good at insults.)

Slash got furious and charged at Raph. Raph put up his sais and blocked the attack. Slash pushed him back a little but Raph held his ground. Mikey came up behind Slash and hit him hard in the back of the neck. Slash fell down unconscious. Mikey and Raph ran over to Donnie and Leo and together they took Leo back to the lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter sat in the living room waiting for Donnie to come out the lab with news. Just then April came rushing into the lair.

"Is Leo okay?!"

"We don't know. Donnie hasn't come out yet."

April walked over and joined them all on the couch and they waited.

 **Three hours later...**

Donnie walked out of his lab exhausted. Everyone stood up as Donnie walked over. April took a deep breath before asking. "How's Leo?"

Donnie looked everyone over then sighed. "Leo's stable. His left lower leg and right arm are broken. He had several broken ribs and one of them punctured his left lung. He also had internal breathing. I fixed up all of that. His leg and arm are in a cast. I fixed his lung and ribs and stopped the bleeding. What really worries me is the big concussion on his head. I did an X-ray of his head, his skull didn't look to be cracked anywhere. But an X-ray doesn't tell me if he has suffered any brain damage. Plus I almost lost him three time in there." Donnie sighed and looked down at his feet.

Master Splinter walked up to Donnie and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But you didn't lose Leonardo. He is stable. You saved him and yo did all you could for now. All we can do now is wait."

Donnie looked up at his father. "Hai Sensei." Master Splinter smiled and walked over to the dojo so he can meditate.

Mikey let out a big yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Night Guys." Mikey walked off towards his room.

"Goodnight Mikey."

Raph stretched. " I think I'm gonna go ta bed too." But before Raph could walk off, Donnie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You know Leo's condition isn't your fault right?"

"But I'm da one who complained all the time ta Spike. I'm da reason he wanted to kill Leo. I'm..." Donnie interrupted him.

"When you complained to Spike, did you ever say you hated Leo?"

"No. But..."

"Did you ever say you wanted him dead?"

"No! Why would I!..."

"Did you ever say you would be better off if Leo wasn't here?"

"No."

Then it wasn't your fault Raph. Spike took your complaints and twisted them into believing he understood what you wanted. He was wrong. This is _his_ fault not _yours_!"

Raph took a deep breath and then gave Donnie a little smile. "Thanks Donnie."

"No problem Raph." Donnie smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And he walked off towards his room in better spirits.

Donnie looked over to April, "You can sleep here on the couch and floor if you want to stay." April yawned. "That's a good idea." Then she walked over and laid down on the couch. She dozed off right away. Donnie went and grabbed a cover. He threw it over April to keep her warm.

Donnie smiled and walked back into the lab. He pulled his swivel chair over to the table Leo was laying on. He sat down and placed his hand on top of Leo's and laid his head down on his arm and fell asleep.

Donnie awoke to the warning alarms going off on the monitor hooked up to Leo. Donnie bolted up out of his chair and to figure out what was wrong. Raph and Mikey, who were already awake and sitting on the couch, rushed in when they heard the alarm going off.

"Donnie what's goin' on?!"

"Leo's not breathing!" Leo's heart had stopped. Donnie immediately started giving Leo CPR. "Someone get the defibrillator!"

Mikey rushed over to where Donnie kept it and pushed it over to where Donnie, Leo, and Raph (who had went over to them while Mikey ran over to the machine). "Mikey hand me the paddles!" Mikey grabbed them and passed them over to Donnie who grabbed them quickly. "Raph 100 volts!" Raph turned the machine to 100 volts. "Clear!" Donnie brought the paddles down on Leo's chest. Nothing.

"200 volts!"

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"300 volts!"

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"400 volts!"

"Clear!"

Nothing.

Mikey stood back out of the way. He watched and got more and more scared as time went on. It's been 3 minutes since Leo's heart stopped. Mikey was crying. "Donnie..."

"600 volts!"

"Clear!"

Nothing. By now Donnie was starting to cry but he refused to quit.

"900 volts!"

"Clear!"

Nothing. I's been 5 minutes since Leo's heart stopped.

"Put it on max!"

"But Donnie..."

"Not now Mikey!"

Raph put it on max. "Clear!"

Donnie brought the paddles down...nothing. It's been 6 minutes since Leo's heart stopped. Mikey broke down. "Again!"

"Clear!" Nothing.

"Again..."

"Clear!" Nothing.

"A..again."

"Clear!" Nothing. Donnie dropped the paddles on the floor. Raph grabbed Donnie. "What are ya doin'?! You can't stop!"

Donnie was in complete tears. "There's nothing I can do! I can't save him! HE'S GONE RAPH! GONE!" Raph let go Donnie and he collapsed down on his knees. Raph looked over at Mikey. He was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, and gripping his head. Raph looked to Leo. He wasn't breathing. His heart didn't start up again. It's been 7 minutes. Raph lost it. He fell down on his knees and started pounding on the floor. _He lost his only older brother and it was all his fault._

Master Splinter came rushing in when he sensed his sons' distress. He could only stare in despair and heartbreak. His oldest son was gone and his three younger sons were all on the floor broken.

 **Leo's Funeral...**

Everyone was there. Leo's brothers, Master Splinter, April, and Mr. Murakami. April and Mikey brought him down. They cremated him since there wasn't anywhere they could bury him. They put his ashes in a jar and put the jar up beside Splinter's family picture. Everyone said their goodbyes. Master Splinter retired to his room and April helped Mr. Murakami out of the sewers. The brothers sat there in front of Leo's jar. They didn't know what they were going to do without their older brother. Donnie sighed and got up. He left the dojo and walked over to his room. As he was walking passed Leo's room he stopped. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Leo's room was just as he left it no one could bring themselves to touch any of Leo's stuff. Donnie collapsed onto Leo's floor and cried himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie was woken up by someone weakly shaking his arm. Donnie bolted up and almost started crying when he looked up into his eyes.

"He...hey Do..nnie."

Donnie lunged at him and gave Him a big hug. "Ouch Donnie that hurts."

Donnie immediately let go and gave him some space. "Sorry Leo. I just had a very scary and convincing nightmare."

Leo looked at Donnie with worry. "You okay?"

"I am now. Do you have any trouble remember anything?"

"No. I just have a really bad headache. Why?"

"You had a very bad concussion. I was worried you suffered some brain damage but if all you have is a headache you should be fine. Tell me if it gets worse, okay?"

"Okay." Leo smiled. Donnie started crying tears of joy. He thought he would never see that smile again. Donnie went and hugged him again, being more gentle this time. Suddenly the lab door was pushed open hard and Raph and Mikey came rushing in. Their tear streaked faces suggested that they both had similar drems to Donnie. When they saw Donnie hugging Leo's body and crying. They both feared the worse until they noticed that Leo's eyes were opn and he was smiling. Raph and Mikey rushed over with joy and relief.

They all three hugged Leo telling him about how they were glad he was okay and how much of an idiot he was for leaving the lair without anyone and how much they loved him. But most of all, the four of them laughed and comforted each other because there was **still** four of them alive and well. Their worst nightmare didn't come to fruition and they were ecstatic.

Master Splinter walked up behind April, who was standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of her. She had a smile on her face. Master Splinter looked at his sons and smiled. He was happy to see Leonardo alright and that the tenseness in his younger sons was dissolving. April and Master Splinter left to go drink tea in the dojo. They would see Leonardo later. Right now they didn't want to ruin the brotherly moment. They didn't get as many loving brotherly moments now that they are older. So Splinter likes the moments to be cherished when they do happen. The four of them won't be together forever. They need to cherish every moment together so they have no regrets later. So yes, Master Splinter is going to leave his sons alone for now because they need this moment to last as long as it possibly can.

 **Author's Note: And here it is. Please leave comments telling me what you think. If you loved it, hated it, or you're in between. ^_^**

 **And for those of you who read Lost Memory, TMNT Mother, and Fight For Freedom. First off if you haven't noticed yet I've updated Lost Memory so go ahead and read it if you haven't. The last chapter will be coming soon. With TMNT Mother and Fight For Freedom, I'm going to finish them don't worry. I just got real busy with high school and making sure I graduated these past two years. Now I'm in college and I've got my groove back so to speak and I will be updating these stories whenever I can. ^_^**


End file.
